who would really care?
by pinkie maz
Summary: Ok well this is about Tess after finall jam, it's in her point of view about when she has to ask herself the hardest question "who would really care?" Will she find someone who truly does? please review even in 10 years time!


**ok so this is a really random oneshot so PLEAE REVIEW!! even if it's 2014!! or whatever!**

Should I do it? I ask myself as I look into the dark water at the lake.

I don't really have much to lose so why not? I mean **_who would care?_** My mum proved that she didn't when she said the cold words.

_Flash back_

"_Tess how could you screw up like that!" T.G shouted and then she hit Tess._

"_Argh! What are the press going to think?!?" T.G said and then kicked Tess._

_T.G's ace then lit up._

"_Tess I know what will solve all are problems" T.G said with darkness in her eyes._

"_W...Wh...What's...th...that?" Tess stuttered trying to hold back her tears._

"_You will kill yourself, I will be 'devastated' and the press will love me again!"_

_Tess looked at her mum in horror there was no kindness in her eyes and she had an evil smile on her face._

_End of flash back_

Who would say that to their own daughter!?! And then not even have the slightest sign of sadness?!?

I look back into the water.

Is this really the only way out?

Have I sunk this low?

**_Who would really care?_**

These questions were swarming my head and all I did was stare at the dead water.

Is this how I want to go out?

Is this really the big bang I wanted?

**_Who would really care?_**

I asked myself again and again who would care, every time it came up with nothing.

Caitlyn wouldn't care.

Shane would most likely jump for joy!

Mitchie would say I had it coming.

My mum would be pleased and put on her act and stick to her plan.

My dad Ha like he knows who I am.

Any other of my family, they wouldn't care since mum bands me from visiting them.

Ella and Peggy this one I wasn't sure of, yeah they might cry but they wouldn't miss me or truly care.

My neighbours, oh my god am I really going this low! Of course they wouldn't care!

Well looks like my short list is over, yeah I know pathetic list right?

I look back to the water and then to camp and then back to the water.

I can't do this!

It wouldn't be right!

There must be another way!

**_But who would really care?_**

I take a step back from the edge I refuse to go out in this pathetic way.

I run back to my cabin and back my bags,

I'm leaving,

Running away,

**_But who would really care?_**

Tess will you stop asking that you know no one will! Plus you are going to start your life over,

A Fresh start,

A New you,

**_But who would really care?_**

I take one last look at my cabin and step out the door. I head over to the kitchen so I can get a bottle of water. And guess my luck it has to be Connect three and Mitchie just hanging out.

I walk right past them not giving them a glance or a glare I pick up a bottle of water, get out my purse and out the money down.

"Tess you do know you don't pay for the refreshments right?" I heard Shane ask.

I don't want to look at them but if I don't they will know something is wrong so I slowly turn round.

"Yes but I am not longer a camp member" I say surprised I could even speak without the tears coming through.

They all look at me confused.

"Erm...Tess you are a camp member" Mitchie said slowly.

I just shake my head.

They all just stare at me and then I don't know what it was I think they saw through my little act.

"Tess what's that on your arm?" I hear Jason ask.

I look down at my arm and there is the bruise my mum gave me.

I struggle to find something to say.

"I banged my arm" I say simply.

"Tess are you ok?" what the hell why would Nate Black care if I was ok?

I just nod my head and turn to leave when Mitchie grabs my arm gently avoiding the bruise.

"Tess what's wrong?" She asked scared.

I look at her trying my best to hold back the tears.

Soon everyone else is standing and around me.

I thought I loved being centre of attention?

I thought I wanted all eyes on me?

But even if they are watching me **_do they really care?_**

I look Mitchie in the eyes and pull my arm out of her grasp.

"Tess you're starting to scare us now" Shane said to me.

"Beep"

Saved by the phone I open my phone to look at the text message I received and to my horror I saw that my mum had planned my whole death in one text!

I look at my phone in shock as I hold back tears.

"Tess?" I hear Nate ask in a very concerned voice.

I look up at everyone, close my phone.

"Sorry that I scared you, I will be leaving now" I say and turn away only to have Nate pulls my arm this time.

"Who texted you?" He asks.

"My mum" I say with no feeling in my voice.

"What did she say?" He asks.

I then sigh these people won't leave me alone will they?

"I don't think it's your business" I say then once again saved by the phone.

I have received another text message from my mum.

I look down at the phone dreading what it might say.

And it say's which colour roses will you prefer Red or white.

I then break out in tears and start sprinting.

I ran to the entrance of camp rock.

Where is my taxi driver?

Where do I go from here?

**_Do they really care?_**

I look behind me only to see them once again.

"Tess what's happened?!?" Jason asked scared.

"What's the point in telling you?" I ask my voice high pitched.

"Because we care" Nate said looking me in the eye.

They can't care!

They are lying!

**_Do they really care?_**

I sigh.

"Tess please tell us" I hear Shane say his voice cracking he is truly upset about this, Jason is panicked, Mitchie is on the verge of tears and Nate looks heartbroken.

Why does he look heartbroken?

Should I tell them?

**_Does _he_ really care?_**

"Please Tess" He whispers.

"My mum just planned my death" I whisper "And she just asked which colour rose's I want red or white"

I look up at the horrified faces.

Why are they caring?

Please don't tell me Mitchie is going to cry.

**_Do they really care?_**

Before I know it Nate pulls me into a tight hug, I finally let myself cry, I cry into his arms as Mitchie pats my back and he stokes my hair.

We go back to my cabin and Nate sits next to me and lets me cry.

"Tess how did you do it?" I hear Mitchie ask.

I look up at her she has been crying and she care, they all care.

"How did I do what?" I sniff.

"How did you pretend your life was perfect?" She asks.

I look down I'm not upset by the question more confused.

I then look up.

"I really don't know" I say as more tears come to my eyes.

"Beep"

**Crap** I think and I take out my phone with shaky hands.

And the message says_ I have changed my mind instead you will be murdered s that ok dear?_

I have a sick feeling in my stomach; I don't want to tell them what she said so I give my phone to Nate.

He looks at the message and a look of disgust crosses his face, he then goes into my inbox and reads the two other messages.

"Pass it on" I whisper and he does and then he hold me in his arms again.

Jason is the last one to read the message and he looks up at me "You are NOT going near that woman again" He says to me.

"Of course she fricking won't!" Mitchie says.

"I wouldn't let you anyway" Shane says with his arm around Mitchie.

"Do you even have to ask me?" I hear Nate say I then have a genuine smile on my face.

_**They do care!**_

**_Ok was this crap? OMC (ARGH! C stands for cheese) please tell me in a review I don't car eif it only says "good" or if it says "this really sucked!" which it properly did so please!!!!!! Review! and should I make a sequal??_**

**_*_**

**_**_**

**_***_**

**_****_**

**_*****_**

**_******_**

**_*****_**

**_****_**

**_***_**

**_**_**

**_*_**

**_Pinkie maz x_**

**_(HA ha sorry had to put that anyways you should be half way through your review by now!)_**


End file.
